Enju's World, Enju's Life
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In a future world, Enju wakes up from a nap, waiting for her boyfriend, Kazuki. However, the minute she wakes up, she wanders around the street, looking for help. Of course, being that she's lost somewhere, she ends up in a horrifying drama... even learning a very dark secret. Rated M for foul language, blood, sexual content, and mild violence and nudity.


Inside a huge lab, a body is lying on the table, covered in a white tarp. A female figure appeared and approached the body. She said, as she was nearing the body, "So far, so good… I believe we have everything under control on this subject. Her bust size is irrational, yet unique. But the upper body is a bit creaky. Might I propose a full-on remodeling?"

She uncovered a tarp and showed a naked female upper body with huge breasts. It was missing a head, arms, and a lower half. The woman continued, "We should be able to have this prepared, soon enough, maybe a week."

A man in white asked, "Miss Saion-Ji, what do you propose for this subject?"

She replied, "Not sure. But I do believe that studying this husk may be suitable in what it needs. Don't forget, funding for this project has been severed a bit, so we must take precautions."

She then walked off and said, "But make sure that she is fixed up, by the time the test is over. Good day."

She left through the door, as the men carried the headless upper body away to another room.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, a woman was walking down the street, in a green coat and a gray floral pattern skirt. She has long black hair with a blue bow, green eyes, and huge breasts. She looked around the city, as she was smiling in bliss. A girl in blonde hair, red eyes, and wearing a pink frilly dress called to her, as she held a flower to her, "Miss? Would you like a flower? We have plenty of flowers to choose from."

The woman said, "No, thank you. I'm on my way home."

She left, as she went passed a window with three girls performing. One has long blue hair, in a white school uniform, singing in her microphone. Another was blonde with a pink uniform and blue skirt, playing the keyboard. And another has long black hair done in a ponytail, with pink highlights, piercings, and heavy makeup, playing the guitar. The performance continued, as the woman said, "ahh… beautiful music… I prefer classical…"

She walked off, heading home.

* * *

_Picture a peaceful future… The place: Neo Tokyo… The Year: what do you think?  
Enter Miss Enju Saion-Ji, age: 18. She is a playful girl with a young life, and a happy lifestyle. Steady life, nice boyfriend, loved by friends, and even with a world that she finds peaceful and serene. Of course, not every city is as peaceful as you think. In just a moment, Enju Saion-Ji is about to experience a tale of hard times. No, I don't mean that she is being ignored or anything. It's simply a tale of Enju's good day going sour._

* * *

Enju arrived at the corner, as she was waiting for the light to change. Suddenly, a car drove by and skidded onto a puddle. Enju was nearly drenched, as she gasped, "What the-? HEY! WATCH IT, YOU HENTAI!"

She sighed, as she crossed the street.

* * *

_This was the start of her luck, taking a downhill plunge, and going up and over into… a "**Tale of the Bizarre**"…_

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre #64:  
Enju's World, Enju's Life_**

* * *

She arrived at home, as she opened the door and moaned, "I'm home…"

She muttered, as she took off her coat. She sighed, as she stretched out on the couch, wearing her white shirt, "What a day… Kazuki?"

She sat up and called, "Kazuki? Hey! Kazuki?" She looked around and said, "That stupid hentai…"

She went to the kitchen and found a note on the table. She read, "_Dear Enju, working late. Sorry, must ask to skip dinner. I'm dining with the boys, so… yeah, I'll be home soon. Promise. Love you, Kazuki._"

She huffed, "Great…"

She opened the fridge, as she muttered, "Never had time with me, at all… He's always like this… Damn him that hentai…"

She growled, pulling out some sushi, "Hentai…"

She started to eat, as she was feeling upset. She then thought, as she was sitting in the couch, "It's not my problem, since Kazuki is usually home… but he never gives me time. I mean, we just dated, and already, he's thinking of me as one of his harem. I'm better than that. Enju Saion-Ji is no pet. I'm his bae. To be honest, I wonder what happened to the way we were, after we suddenly drifted away, being in love and not working out."

She finished, as she lied down on the couch, feeling tired. She whispered, "I wish he'd come home with me…"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She thought, "Who needs him, anyways? He and I are not one in the same… but I wish he loves me, more than everything…"

She faded, "Goodnight… Kazuki… Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…"

She was fast asleep, as the time went by. It was only 7pm, and she remained sound asleep and lifeless, with only the sound of light snoring.

* * *

When she woke up, it was 6am. She moaned, "Morning already?"

She got up from the couch, as she rubbed her eyes, "Mmngh… How long was I asleep?"

She looked around and huffed, "Figures. He didn't come home." She went to the bathroom and went to take a shower.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, she decided to walk to the store, as she said, "My guess is that he's hanging out with a fellow worker, for the night… but I should welcome him with a nice dinner. I know it seems rude, and unexpected, but… But Kazuki needs to spend more time with me."

The phone rang, as she answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Enju, it's me." Kazuki spoke from the phone.

"Hi, honey." She smiled, "I missed you."

"Yeah, listen… Sorry I didn't come home. Johnny and I had to go out for a bite, and we crashed at his place. Basically, I didn't make it, but I'm at work now, so, I'll be coming home soon."

"Sure, Kazuki. Come home soon. I'll be making dinner tonight."

"Awesome. Okay, see you tonight."

"Bye."

She arrived at the supermarket, as she was greeted to a cashier, in long purple hair, done in twin braids, and glasses. She was timid, as she was viewing the groceries that she is scanning. Enju looked at her and said, "Some girls are too new or too stressed for their work ethic."

She grabbed a cart and headed off to get the food for dinner, for Kazuki. As she was shopping, she overheard of what is going on, from two boys. The first boy, in white, said to the other, short, stout, and in a chef's uniform, "Did you hear? There was an accident in the alleyway, and no one was able to find out what happened."

"Oh! How did it happen?"

"From what I heard, someone tackled down this innocent girl, raped her, and left her in the alleyway, near the trash. What was weird is that she stopped moving, after that."

"That's ridiculous. Besides, if it were a human being, she'd be very exhausted, not unlike those _other _girls, and they are catching for the eye. Besides, someone must be into eye-candy girls, and decided to have his way…"

"Well, not sure if he or she is the one, but it rarely happens. This world is full of hi-tech automaton, and that's not cheap."

Enju said to the boys, "Excuse me… What was it you were talking about?"

The chef huffed, "One of them. Let's go take our conversation, elsewhere." He muttered, in a Southern accent, "Mah, summ'n tryin' to ease-drop ovah 'ere!"

The other boy said, "I agree. I don't think she wants to know, the way she is."

"The wa' she is, she no neeta know!"

They walked off, as she asked, "Eh? I wonder what their issue is…" She shrugged her shoulders and went back to shopping.

Minutes later, she was at the checkout counter, as the girl in the checkout counter nervously scanned Enju's groceries. She swiped the butter, but then said, in a calm voice, "_No scan. Price checking…_" She then asked in fear, "Ma'am, d-do you know how m-m-mu-much this is?"

Enju explained, "What do you mean? I don't work here."

Toko said, "I thought you knew. Oh, well…"

She then scanned the butter again, as it finally beeped. She nodded, as Enju sighed, "Weird girl. Uh, excuse me, uh… Toko… Why do you ask me what the price is?"

"Oh, it's… uh… um… Nothing." She said, "I ju-j-just work here, and I hardly know the p-p-prices of each food. T-t-t-this is new to me, since I'm able to scan m-m-m-mostly produce and meat, and n-not dairy and hygiene."

Enju asked, "How long have you worked here?"

"About t-t-t-three months."

"Are you okay? It's all fun, until you get fired, but-."

Toko sighed, "Sorry… I'm… m-m-m-mighty nervous a lot… s-since I was-."

"OH, I hear you. You know, two boys snubbed me, after I asked what they wer-."

Toko then boasted, "Ma'am! I'm not programmed to chat! I'm doing my job! Now, are you going to talk more or hold the line?"

"Oops! Sorry…" Enju smiled, as she paid the cashier. Toko packed the groceries, and sorted them neatly. Enju carried the groceries home, as she was confused, "Programmed to chat… Bah!"

She then paused and asked, "I wonder…" but she walked home, realizing that it's rather confusing, yet peculiar.

A girl in a green hoodie, pale blonde hair, and an 8-bit hairpin, was next in line, as she said, "She's all the same, like you, Miss Morose." And then she placed her groceries down.

Toko responded, "It's F-F-Fukawa, ma'am. Are you r-r-ready to check out, ma'am?"

Chiaki said, "Yes, sorry… Still… Girls like her deserve to know their place in this society…" she paused, and then tilted her head, "I think…"

* * *

When she got home, she decided to make her specialty, meat and veggie curry. As she was finished with the main dish, Kazuki, a boy in brown hair, wearing a white shirt and black slacks, stepped into the house. Enju smiled, "OH! Honey."

She bowed and said, "Welcome home."

He said, "Hey, Enju. Sorry I didn't come home, last night."

She smiled, "Oh, that's alright… I-." She paused and said, looking at his shirt, "Kazuki… What is this?"

She held up the collar of his shirt and barked, "What is this red stuff?"

He explained, "Blood. I had a small cut on my neck, after I stumbled down."

"Really? How come I see no scars? Or was it because you had red drinks? Or maybe…" she glared, "…maybe you had it out with another woman?"

"YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! I would never cheat on you!"

"I'm tired of your excuses, you hentai! Every day you come home, your shirts are wrinkled a bit, you come home late, and you reek of saké! You're underage, darn you!"

She sighed, as she calmed down, "Never mind. I just missed you… I'm having a tough day to process, uh, I mean, to endure… I'm just glad you're home, baby."

She hugged him and said, "I don't care if it is red stuff or lipstick… but… I love you."

He placed her aside, and then said, "When's dinner?"

"Over there."

He sat down, as Enju smiled, "Well, I'm happy that Kazuki's home, since he's a lovely guy. Though, I question his lifestyle. Oh, whatever, I'm glad I was able to make him happy."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kazuki's mouth was burning, as he eat some of Enju's curry.

She frowned and moaned, "Well… _almost_… What went wrong, this time?"

**XXXXX**

At bed, Kazuki and Enju were cuddling together. Enju whispered, "Sorry about the dinner, Kazuki…"

Kazuki said, "No, it's alright… I'm glad that the burning sensation is gone."

She smiled, "You clueless hentai." She giggled, as they kissed.

She went to sleep, as Kazuki moaned, "Yeah… I hope you're right."

As she was fast asleep, Enju landed on her pillow and was unconscious. Kazuki started to leave from his bed and leave the house. Enju was left all alone, as she was sleeping soundly. However, as she was sleeping, she suddenly had visions of Kazuki, covered in shadows, and making out with another girl with long hair, wearing black underwear. She struggled to wake up, but all she could see is shadows of the two making out.

And then she woke up, realizing that it's now 11pm. She didn't sleep too long, as Kazuki was already gone. She growled, "Kazuki, you hentai…"

She was in her pink nightgown, and decided to step out and find him. She dressed in her green coat, as she barked, "Is he cheating on me? Please… Please tell me it's not. Damn him…"

She stepped out of the house, as she was heading to locate Kazuki. She decided to take a walk, heading to town, as she remembered that Kazuki's workplace is nearby, downtown. She made it to the city, as it was quiet and vacant. A few cars were available, as one a few people were sleeping. It was dark, as the only lights out were the street lamps. Enju then said, "If I remember correctly… Kazuki says that he works here, somewhere near the town… But he never told me. Does he really have a job here?"

A woman in a black police officer appeared, with long purple hair, tan skin, and a busty body. She grabbed her shoulder and said, "Miss, are you lost?"

Enju gasped, "EEP!"

The policewoman said, "Do not worry. It's late, and you should be going home." She winked, "Stay safe and head home…"

Enju stated, "Officer, do you know where my boyfriend is? Kazuki Araya, he's my boyfriend."

The woman said, "No. Now, go home."

Enju stated, "Ma'am, please! We were sleeping together and he suddenly disappeared! I'm worried…"

The officer smirked, "Hmm… Yes, that seems awfully weird… and desperate. Then again, you were always the top choice as his favorite model."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. But that ain't it. Perhaps you need a little time alone… at the station… or anywhere, as we are usually getting well acquainted."

"Uh, no, I don't think I'd-, but I'm very happy with my Kazuki… Now, if you don't mind, please locate him."

The officer said, "Well, since you're rather worried over your boyfriend, perhaps maybe we can talk about this, privately…"

She handcuffed her, as she said, "Come with me!"

Enju sobbed, as she was being dragged away, "WAIT! STOP! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Tengge said, "Officer Tengge Yomoda – criminal captured! Charged with: breaking curfew! Now up against the wall!"

She went to the alleyway and threw her onto the wall, and Enju was in pain, "Ungh… Couldn't you just put me in a car, and drive me home?"

Tengge smirked, "Who's going to be there? Your boyfriend? I don't think so… I say it's time you deserved to be punished…"

Enju moaned, as she was being pinned down, "Ungh… Please, officer…"

Tengge rubbed her thighs, as she smiled in a sinister grin, "Just as you were made… You're so firm and soft…"

Enju heaved, as she wept, "Officer… No…"

Tengge removed her coat and skirt, and threw then to the ground, showing Enju's black panties and bra, as she hissed, "Now, stay down."

She threw her to the ground, handcuffed from behind her back, and then proceeded to grimace in fear. Tengge laughed, as she was licking her lips.

Enju sobbed, "A corrupt cop…" she winced, "What is she doing?"

Tengge kissed Enju, as she started to removed her clothes, and proceeded to rape her continuously. Apparently she was the same person that the two boys talked about… and what they didn't know was that she was a corrupt policewoman, who wants a little sexual advancement. Enju was sobbing, as she was being kissed, but she suddenly felt aroused, and proceeded to make out with the corrupt and lustful policewoman, continued to make out. The raping turned into sex, as they started to remove their clothing, and made out, from behind the dumpster.

Minutes later, Tengge was back in her uniform, as she was rubbing her lips, "Not what I expected, but it's too bad no one will know. Now, as for this Kazuki fellow… If he _is _missing, I can arrange that… provided that you get home… _if _you get home…"

She headed back, returning to patrol, leaving a naked Enju behind, with her legs sticking out, and her panties were wrapped around her ankles. She was lifeless and out cold, with her legs mildly sweating.

* * *

The next morning, Enju came to and she was naked, with her hair covering her bare breasts. She moaned, "What happened? Ugh…"

She looked at herself, and covered herself. Her clothes were in a pile, as she moaned, "What a night… How did I get here? My head…"

She pulled her panties back on, and then proceeded to redress herself. She started to walk wobbly, as she was dizzy and hurt. She moaned, as she was walking to the town. She then said, "Mmgh… Where am I? How do I get home?"

After last night's escapades, she was badly hurt, but suddenly she doesn't remember where she lives now… and even forgetting what happened. She wandered around the city, she was looking for a way back home.

"Ungh… My head… My body… It hurts… What happened last night?" she moaned, "I remembered that I was with my boyfriend… who was he… uh…"

She had also forgotten his name. She kept walking, as she went past the same places she went to, from the three girls performing in the store window, as the girl in blue hair was swaying her hips, singing a lively song. Enju walked passed the girls, as she approached a girl in pink hair, done in pigtails, setting up a flower display, outside the flower shop. She offered her a flower, as she said, "Excuse me, Miss? You seemed lost."

She gave her a flower, as Enju asked, "Oh? Flower?"

The girl said, "Free of charge…"

Enju nodded, "Thank you."

She held the flower, as she walked off, feeling worried. She smelled the flower and said, "I like it. It's so pretty."

She resumed walking, as she was suddenly dizzy. She then said, "Lemme see… Where am I? Did I remember to go… ungh… My head…"

A girl in dark blue hair, done in low pigtails, stopped her, and then said, "Whoa there, fam! You alright? You seemed uneasy…"

Enju moaned, "Maybe… I just… Ugh… my head…"

She nodded, "I understand. My name's Yamabuki. Perhaps you need guidance? You need help. I happen to run a medical clinic, nearby. Come along."

"No, I really-."

She was being dragged away, as Enju cried, "WAIT! I don't need any help!"

Yamabuki smiled, "Nonsense! I never lost a customer, fam!"

**XXXXX**

In a small white room, Enju was seated, motionless and unresponsive, as Yamabuki held up a syringe. She said, "Good. She's immobile… I'll connect."

She dug into her hair, in the back of her head, and installed red and black wires into her cranium. Enju was sitting in place, not moving an inch. Yamabuki then finished and said, "All done. Now, let's see what the problem is…"

She went to her face and used a small light to examine her eyes. She recorded, "Patient is highly damaged from in her cerebral functions. Seems that she suffered severe memory loss in her brain. Not to mention heavy damage in lower area. No matter… Scanning for any anomalies…"

She found one virus inside her and said, "I see… Another one… Apparently, I've been getting the same customers with the same virus, as the others. Wish I knew what it was… _Kaido Virus_… And she's the 7th one this week."

She said to a motionless Enju, as she replied, "Well, don't you worry, my dear. Nurse Bookie will ship you back to shape."

A nurse in long cut-up black hair, in a pink nurse's outfit, shivered, "M-M-M-Miss Yamabuki… should we search inside her… uh…"

Yamabuki nodded, "Sure. I'll do it. You make sure that her stay is prepared."

The nurse bowed, "Yes, ma'am."

She held up a small tool and said, "Now, if the subject is resisting to urges, then reprogramming is needed."

She held up two needles and went to Enju's skull. She said, "Okay…"

She started to fiddle into her head, as Enju's eyes started to twitch and tear up. Her left eye began to twitch in a clicking sound, as Yamabuki nodded, "Close."

**XXXXX**

Enju was lying in bed, lifeless and still, as Yamabuki addressed to the women in white coats, along with her assistant, Mikan.

"While she is badly hurt from outside the exterior and posterior of her busty and thicc body," she explained, "The inside of her body took a complete turn… From what we hear, the rapist that assaulted her may have caused blunt trauma to her cerebral area, and forced herself to lose most of her memory tracks."

Mikan said, "First degree rape, leading to severe amnesia."

Yamabuki replied, "While the subject is considered stable at this point, we fear it could be the work of the _Kaido Virus _that has been hounding and infecting everyone, to the point of turning them into lifeless husks, upon sickness."

The first woman in white asked, "Oh, dear. Is she contagious?"

"Not exactly." Yamabuki replied, "The transmissible virus only works on weaker girls, unless given immunity treatments… though, we seem okay, for the present."

The woman in white said, "Very well. If that is the case, I must confirm this horrible disease to her boyfriend, at once."

Mikan sobbed, "I already called him. Sorry… Forgive me… I forgot to mention that… But still…"

Yamabuki stated, "It's best to keep her overnight, but I believe that this is _his _decision, once I tell him about it."

The second woman in white said, "Very well. We cannot step away from this."

They continued their meeting, as Enju remained in bed.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Enju was seated in her bed, as she was in a blue gown. Yamabuki said, "Miss Saion-Ji, I have finished your results, and they're not so bad… Not good, either. We managed to recover your mind, and what happened over the past 24 hours."

Enju moaned, "What happened? I don't remember…"

Yamabuki explained, "Well, you see… Your memory tracks are jumbled… and it happened at around 11:53pm, last night. You suddenly had a bit of a carnal pleasure with someone you know… however, she wasn't in relationship with you, and is considered GL rape… first degree rape."

Enju gasped in horror, as Yamabuki said, "But don't worry. We managed to ID the perp that did it… Do you remember who she was?"

Enju nodded, "I don't know her face… but she was a mean policewoman… wanting to take advantage of me… and I felt aroused and sexy… and it feels so… it feel so… I… Hentai… Hentai…"

Yamabuki said, "I see… So the person that was raping your kind was a crooked police officer… female, tan skin, likeness of 23, purple hair, busty complexion… She was fired and apprehended, after we learned of who she was."

"You… You got her?"

"We had an eyewitness that saw everything."

"But… It was dark."

Yamabuki kneeled down and said, "Listen… I know you don't know it, but… This Officer Yomoda, the girl that made love to you and fawned and fondled your thicc bod, fam… She was a defective-."

Enju griped, "I don't care! Where is she? I want to know what she did to me!"

Yamabuki barked, "She's gone, alright! The minute she was removed, she is sent away to-!"

Enju cried, "THEN WHERE DO I LIVE NOW? She's gone, but I forget who I belong to?"

Kazuki appeared, and he said, "Enju…"

She asked, "Huh? Who are you?"

Yamabuki said, "I called him… You see, after we nabbed the rogue cop, we got your phone number of your boyfriend."

Enju asked, "Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend!"

Kazuki said, "Is she alright? She's damaged…"

Yamabuki nodded, as she explained, "Very damaged. The virus that implanted into her started to experience memory loss and data deletion. _Kaido Virus _is responsible, which causes the person or unit to experience amnesiac experiences. However, most of her data has been wiped clean. Personality and identity is remained, but skills, personal life, and other files were gone."

He said, "I see… May I take her home? She feels very uneasy, after she got that virus…"

Mikan appeared and stuck a needle into Enju's neck. Enju asked, "Wait… What are you-?" and then Mikan left to the other room.

She paused, but suddenly felt sleepy. She heard muffling, through her perspective, as she was seeing Kazuki and Yamabuki talk.

"Now I see… Kazuki… … …I remember now… … He was… ugh… my body… is… sleepy… I'm so… sleepy… Hentai… Hentai… My body is a hentai… Kazuki… I… why is he my boyfriend? Why is-? How is-? My name is… name is… My name is Enju… I'm…"

Her vision faded to black, as she slurred, "I feeeeeeeeeeeeel… sleeeeeee… Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…"

Everything was silent, as Enju's hearing faded away, hearing only nothing.

* * *

Two nights later, after she stayed overnight at the hospital, she woke up in her bedroom, as she was lying in bed, seeing a glare of light from the ceiling. She whispered, "Mngh… Where am I now?"

He said, "I'm so sorry, Enju…"

She asked, "Oh, it's you… Kazuki…"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"No… I wish I knew…"

Kazuki smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure that you and I are still compatible. Listen, what happened the other night, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have abandoned you. Forgive me?"

Enju sat up and sobbed, "I… I wish I knew, but… Okay… I forgive you, baby…"

She hugged him and said, "Kazuki, I'm so sorry… My body is feeling hurt… Can you help me? I need you, right now… except… I wish I knew what is going on…"

He stated, "It seems that she's recovering well. Enju, you get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow. Now, rest easy, and no more running away. Okay?"

She lied back down and sobbed, "Sure. I… thank you, Kazuki…"

He kissed her on the cheek, and then left to the living room. Enju went to sleep, after that, lying straight and with her eyes closed. After that, the room was quiet, as Enju was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Enju was waking up to the sounds of birds chirping. Kazuki appeared to her and said, "Enju, good morning… You feeling alright?"

She blushed, as she suddenly felt uneasy. She replied, "I am fine… Honey…"

She slowly sat up, as she said, "Kazuki, I want you… Have a good day, baby…"

She kissed him, as he smiled, "Good. I'm glad you're feeling better. You need to rest easy and relax, since you had a tough time. But I can fix you, since you are unnerved…"

"I'm unnerved? I'm a bit traumatic, after I learned about that policewoman…"

He nodded, but she asked, holding his hand, "Kazuki… If you were with another woman, you'd tell me, right? I guess I was a bit… jealous of you… N-N-Not that I, uh… No-no-no-no-not… I mean, listen… I love-love-love-love-, uh, love you… but… I always do… I loved you, since we first met, and I still do…"

He asked, "You feel okay?"

She sniffled, "Kazuki? Who am I?" She wept, as she was scared, "I… I don't even know, anymore… I was happy, and now… I'm into turmoil after turmoil… and this nurse, acts like she was being flirty at me… Everywhere I go, it's… it's the same thing… It almost feels like… I'm… I'm a… I'm…"

She paused, as she looked at her hands. She replied, "Tell me… What did the nurse do to me, after I was painfully hurt?"

He replied, "It's not important. I suggest that you get some sleep. You deserve a day off."

Enju smiled, "Okay, honey. I want you…"

He left, as she lied back down. As Kazuki left the house, she then had a puzzling thought. She sat up and cried, "Wait a minute… Honey… Hon… Hon… Han… Hen… Hennn… tai? I wasn't supposed to call him _Honey_! I wanted to call him a hentai!"

She started to remember, as she was uneasily shaken. She lied back down and felt uneasy, as she thought to herself, "I have had dizzy spells, weird moments, traumatic scenes, and even erotic pleasures and urges… What is wrong with me? Have I become changed? No… If I were, they would tell me… But I better ignore it."

She went back to sleep and rested.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, she was going for a walk, as she passed the same window of the three girls. Only this time, it was empty. The sign says "_Band delayed due to issues – returning tomorrow_". She passed the flower shop, as the girl in pink waved, "Good afternoon, ma'am."

Enju smiled, as she walked. She then said, "This is a bit peaceful… I needed fresh air and exercise."

**BUMP!  
**"OOF!" She ran into a woman in all-black apparel and blonde hair.

Enju moaned, "Ungh… I'm terribly sorry…"

The woman nodded, and helped Enju up. She turned away and walked off. Enju whispered, as she was shaken, "Strange… Who was she? Her hair is like Akari's, except…"

"There you are!" Yamabuki appeared, dressed in a green shirt and black skirt, as she stated, "Miss Saion-Ji, we have to talk."

Enju asked, "Who, me? There's nothing to discuss. I'm healthy…"

Yamabuki said, "No… You're not."

She held up a needle and said, "Step to the back alley with me. I have something to give you. This won't take long."

"Why couldn't you do it at home?"

"Uhhh… Yeah, I was, but I ran into you. But it's too late to head home, so, let's duck…"

They went into the alleyway, as Yamabuki said, "Alright, now, I have the remedy of the _Kaido Virus_, and to restore all your memories. Your body is still unstable, but-."

"Unstable? Alright, listen… What in the name of Neo Osaka is going on here?" Enju stated, as she was furious, "Just what are you going to do to me?"

Yamabuki said, "Curing you. I figured that fixing you with the antidote will destabilize you, and you're going to go back to your normal life. But there are a few side effects to the serum. One, you will experience spazzing and a bit of glitching, and secondly, you will revert back to your original personality."

Enju gasped in shock, as she cried, "WHAT? You mean…"

"That's right… But it's a possibility for all of that to happen. Chances are that you're going to be fine. Now, all we need to do is insert it to your neck."

She approached her, as Enju cried, "Wait! Let's talk this over…"

Yamabuki grinned, "Come now. I haven't lost a patient, yet."

"YOU WILL, NOW!" Enju roared, as she shoved Yamabuki down.

She crashed into the wall, as Enju panted heavily, "I'm not losing my memories! NEVER! I won't spaz out, like you would make me do!"

She then gasped in fright, as she saw Yamabuki's body, lying motionless on the wall, wriggling her arms, and without her head. Yamabuki's head was on the ground, as she moaned, "Ouch… Tha-that-tha-tha-tha-tha-that was uncalled for, Saion-Ji-ji-ji-ji-ji."

Her head sparked a bit, with wires stuck out of her neck. Enju gasped, as she whispered, "A robot? Oh, my god…"

Yamabuki bleeped, "Enju… You… You have to mainmainmaintain health… otherwise, the virus will consume you-you-you-you."

Enju ran off, as she yelled, "NO!" She returned, as she kicked the head of Yamabuki to her headless body, and sprinted off. Yamabuki called out, "Thank you!"

Enju ran out of the alley, and back onto the street. She returned, as she saw two girls being tossed away, in pieces, wearing only pink gowns. They were the discarded flower girls that she was greeted to. Enju screamed, as she ran off, "AGH! NO!"

She ran out to the street, as she was running away from every smiling girl she passed. She believed that they were all androids, just like Yamabuki. She then hid behind a building and freaked out, going into a panic, "What'll I do? What'll I do? An android… The doctor… the nurse… the policeman… the flowergirl… ALL OF THEM!"

She dropped to her knees and wept, "No… I'm… What am I? Who am I?"

She was lost in a state of shock, as she held herself, feeling uneasy over what she has been through. She was too traumatized that she had no idea who she was, anymore. Kazuki appeared, as she was crying. He asked, "Enju? What are you doing here?"

Enju sniffled, "I… I don't even know who or what I am… Kazuki, please… Help me…"

She held him and wept, "You hentai! Clueless hentai! Tell me what's going on here!"

He hugged her and whispered, "It's alright, Enju… Don't cry."

They started to kiss, as Kazuki reached into her back. Enju continued to kiss him, until a sound was made.

**Click! Whrr…  
**Enju froze in place, with her arms on Kazuki, her face emotionless and with tears in her eyes, and her eyes dimmed to black. He sighed, "Another failed project. She's like all the rest…"

He called, "Hello? This is Araya, this unit's gone and become defective. Have the men dismantle her, at once."

Enju's voice spoke, as she overheard his words, "No… Dismantled? No, I'm not a robot… I'm Enju… Wait…"

Two men in white carried her away and threw her into a small black truck, all in one piece. They shut the door, as Enju wept, "No… I'm not a robot… I'm not… I am Enju… I am Enju… Enju… Enju… I am Enju… I am… I am… I… I… … …I… … … … I… … … …"

Her vision faded to black, as her voice faded away.

* * *

Inside a huge room, with only a light, two technicians, both female, one with long blonde hair, and one with dark blue hair done in a ponytail, were taking apart Enju, who was lying on the table, naked. The blonde girl removed her arms and legs, as the girl in blue was opening her stomach panel, detaching her lower half. Kazuki returned, as he said, "Fuma… Nevermind… Cease for the moment."

They stood in place, as Kazuki went over to the girl that was once Enju. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Enju…"

He then attempted to remove her face, but a female voice called, "No. That's far enough. I believe we don't need to tear her apart… any longer."

It was the mystery woman that Enju saw, as she said, "I believe the test was perfected… though, having to be scared of a virus that can erase the memories of the androids in Neo Tokyo, that was a bit too far. But it worked, since most of our units are scared of a certain biological disease that may contract anybody, even androids…"

He said, "I understand… But we cannot leave her like this…"

She said, "We have to. Destroy her, at once."

He said, "Roger. Fuma, Nevermind, continue."

They nodded, as Lily and Sonia resumed the dismantling. Sonia removed the card, and then Enju's vision turned to white noise and static… and then, black.

* * *

Enju suddenly woke up, as she was back on the couch, completely shaken. She whispered, as she looked around, "Hmmngh…"

She saw that is was only 8pm. Kazuki wasn't home, as she muttered, "A dream. It was all a dream…"

A knock on the door was made, as she answered it. She called, "Yes, I'm coming!"

She panted, as she approached the door, "I had the most terrible dream… but at least that hentai is home."

She opened the door and called, "KAZUKI!" She ran into the figure and hugged him. However, the person she hugged was female. She then gasped, as she looked at her face. She asked, "You're… You're not Kazuki!"

The girl resembles Enju, as she said, "Well done, Unit 7. Thanks for taking care of my boyfriend, while I was away."

The Robot Enju panicked, "Wait… I'm… I'm not a robot! I'm not! I am Enju Saion-Ji! I am Enju-!"

"Cease functions, Enju Unit 7!"

Robot Enju stood in place, and then she commanded, "Yes, master… Shutting down."

Her motors whirred down, and remained in place. She then said in complete disappointment, "Another bug. Oh, well… We'll have to make use to her, somehow, just like the other units… But I knew that we planted some raw evidence into her…"

She was carrying her robot self away, as she said, "Don't worry. Kazuki's at work, and he told me everything. You need an upgrade, at once."

They left the house, as Enju went back to work.

**XXXXX**

The android was on a table, with only her head and upper body, sans the arms. She was deactivated, and connected to wiring. He asked Enju, "So? How is she?"

She replied, shaking her head, "Bad. Apparently that the jealousy in her has damaged her circuits, big time… Also, that news about a robot girl who rapes and destroys androids, she was just apprehended, after she was caught trying to take out a girl, during the after hours, after curfew."

"Really bad?"

"Dismantled, at once." She sighed, "Still, her memory banks are still intact. She had this horrible dream that someone planted a virus into her, causing her to lose her memories."

"Could it be that we forgot to remove the data inside her, to simulate a scare in her body, knowing that she may get affected by any damaging viruses?"

"Perhaps." Enju said, "Of course, that test ended in failure, knowing that paranoia is a disease… being that she is too human. I don't know… Maybe we can sell her, after we wipe her memory tracks clean, to avoid anything suspicious about her."

Kazuki suggested, "Well, I did have one of my nurses take her, but…"

Two girls, Lily & Sonia, appeared, as they were carrying away the spare parts of Enju Robot, while Yamabuki, another android technician, was examining her bare breasts, gripping them. She twirled them around and said, "Nope… Uneven… Seems her shape was a bit uneven… Might I suggest three more inches?"

Enju barked, "Unacceptable! Which breast is uneven?"

"This one…" she pointed at the right breast and groped it. Enju nodded, as she said, "Make sure that she's at her exact bust size, evenly, and then have her repaired and wiped clean, understand?"

"Understood, fam." Yamabuki said, as she left.

Enju replied, "Well, while we wait, you, uh, want to say your goodbyes?"

She kissed him, as he nodded, "Yes… I do…"

The Android Enju's eyes widened, as she was shocked, suddenly reactivating herself. She cried, "I KNEW IT! KAZUKI, YOU HENTAI! YOU DIRTY ROTTEN HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

She roared, as Enju gasped, leaping back, "EEP!"

Robot Enju shot out lightning at them, as Kazuki took the blow, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Enju cried, "KAZUKI!"

He collapsed, as Robot Enju was angry, "You… You homewrecker! You annoying charlatan! How dare you take my hentai away! You hentai jerk! I love my hentai!"

She was malfunctioning, as the word "hentai" is now most of the things she says. Enju called, as the two androids were preparing to stop her, "Stay back! This one's mine! Assume position!"

She said to her double, "Enju Unit 7, that's enough. There's no need to be jealous, being that he's _my _boyfriend. And besides, weren't you built to be exactly like me?"

Robot Enju roared, as she sparked up, "Hentai! You hentai! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Enju said, as she grumbled, "This again? That is it… No more lightning, installed into your body."

Lily said, "Understood. Deactivating _Defense Mechanism_…"

She turned it off, as Robot Enju wept, "No… I am not a robot… I am Enju… I am Enju…"

Enju said, as she kneeled down, "No, you're not… You're not me… _I'm _Enju…"

She called to Lily, "Cease _all _Unit 7's functions, immediately."

Lily nodded, "Understood."

She deactivated her, as she bowed her head in disdain. She groaned, "Even someone like her can act human, in a way that they can overlook who they really are… Enju Saion-Ji, who are you? Or… Who am I?"

She hugged her deactivated twin and sniffled, "Kazuki…"

Sonia said, "Mr. Araya's life signs are weakening. He's okay."

Kazuki was lying on the ground, charred a bit, as he was lifeless. He groaned, "Is… ouch… she alright?"

Enju said, "Yes. She's done."

He passed out, "Oh… good…"

Enju said, "Robot's done. Toss her…"

Sonia asked, "Supervisor Saion-Ji, perhaps we may rebuild her? I regret that she may be useless now."

Enju sniffled, "You may… only, any parts that seem defective and worn out, replace them… Oh, and uh, revive my lover."

Yamabuki waved, "I'll do it, fam!" She gave him, mouth-to-mouth, as Kazuki was still out cold.

Enju then said to Sonia, "And also, no more defense mechanisms, like lightning, fire, or ice! Have ALL units with that trigger mechanism dismantled and replaced!"

Sonia bowed, "Understood, madam."

She carried the broken Enju Robot away, as Enju called, "AND YOU! STOP LIPLOCKING HIM!"

Yamabuki panted, as she was overheating, "This… kind of sexual arousal… pleases me…"

Enju barked, "Never mind…"

Sonia came back and asked, "Yes? You called?"

Enju grumbled, "Hentais…" She then turned off Yamabuki and said, "She's overheated. Cool her off."

Lily and Sonia lifted the Yamabuki Android off of Kazuki, as her face was frozen, with her tongue out, her cheeks flushed red, and her eyes dimmed and closed halfway. They dragged her away, as Enju said to a prone Kazuki, "I'll make it right for you, Kazuki…"

**XXXXX**

That evening, Lily was standing in place, recharging, while Sonia was finishing up on dismantling Enju, as she was now just a head and upper body. Most of her skin panels were removed, and placed in a bin, likewise most of her limbs and discarded parts. Sonia connected the wires to Enju's head, and then said, "Now… To erase everything, and start again with Enju Unit 7…"

She pressed the ENTER button, and then stood in place, "All androids are to be 100% sturdy and reliable. Unit 7 must be unaware of her surroundings or her own drama. Enju Unit 7 must… now… be… remooooooooved… froooooooom… herrrrrrr…paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

She froze in place, winding down. She stayed in place, as the Robot Enju was activated, sensing herself, "I am Enju… I am Enju… I am Enju… I… I… I am… I… I… I… I… … … …"  
After that, complete silence. Robot Enju's memories were erased, completely. She reactivated herself and beeped, "Hello. I am Enju. Hello. I am. Enju. How may I. be of. service. today?"

The Enju that had human emotions and a personality was gone.

The Real Enju returned, as she saw the robot of her in place, while Lily was charging and Sonia was powered down. She sighed, "Idiots…"

She placed Sonia in a charging port, and then headed to the Robot Enju. She smiled, "I'm sorry… Never again… Kazuki… I'll make you happy, somehow…"

"Hello. I am Enju. How may I. be of. service. today?" the robot spoke.

Enju started to tear up, and sobbed, "I'm sorry…"

She hugged her dismantled and prone android double and sobbed lightly, as it felt like she was losing a friend.

* * *

The next afternoon, the city was lively and peaceful, as Enju, the real Enju, was walking down the street. She passed the three girls performing, as they were playing their music, robotically and in a doll-like movement. Enju nodded, "Ah, good. A swell performance by three darling animatronic performers."

She walked passed the flower shop, as the girl in pink beeped, "Hello, customer… Would you like a bouquet?"

Enju gave her some money and said, "Do you have what I needed?"

The girl said, "Hau… All processed and sorted, for your needs, as how I am built. 100% perfect bouquet."

Enju got a bouquet of flowers, as she left. The girl bowed, "Have a nice day."

**XXXXX**

At the hospital, Kazuki was lying in bed, feeling hurt, covered in bandages. Enju arrived, as she gave him the flowers. She said, "Sorry about last night, honey…"

He said, "No, that's okay… Albeit, that's the last time you let your android clones take over for you… while you are at work…"

Enju nodded, "Yeah… I learned my lesson. But even so, we are replacing humanity with robots, in Neo Tokyo, as we are rebuilding society, as we speak. While it's wrong to replace all the girls with robots, we can spare much. It may be frail, but even we have time to prepare for the inevitable…"

She then added, "You know, it's funny… She panics over the simplest things, and yet we have discovered what flaws each Neo Tokyo Unit is and was able to perform. It's almost like she's rather cautious about herself, making herself human as we."

He said, "Well, that's how it is. Perhaps some older units wanted to learn fully what it feels like, to be human, like us. Don't you agree?"

Enju nodded, "I sure do… But, maybe someday, the units will be acting as normal human beings… and who knows? Maybe you and I can have one to share with."

Kazuki smiled, as he kissed her. He said, "So, when's dinner?"

She giggled, "Hentai…" She laughed, as they held hands and laughed together. Suddenly, a nurse in black hair appeared and called, "Excuse me, but visiting hours are over. Ma'am, please leave."

Enju said, "I have to go. Goodbye, Kazuki. Love you."

She departed, as the nurse appeared, in a white uniform. She leaned to him and said, smooshing her huge chest, "How are you feeling today?"

He said, "Just fine…"

She said, "Well, then… how about we examine you, properly?"

She unbuttoned her uniform, as he was blushing. Enju walked off, as she heard the action going on.

"Hmph… Hentais… Perhaps I made the Enju Units _too erotic_…" she blushed, "Uh, no, not-ot-not, uh, that matters, I mean… he's such a perv… But… Ugh… Forget it…"

She blushed heavily, as she walked off, in a light march. She stopped at the elevator and smiled, "At least _she _is happy now…"

She called on her cellphone, "Nevermind, my limo, please… I'll be waiting in the parking lot of the hospital."

The Enju Nurse hugged onto her bosom his face. She suddenly beeped, as she was slowly losing her smile and blush.

"Kazuki… … … I… love… you…"

Her eyes dimmed to black, as a tear fell from her left eye, holding and smothering the one boy she ever loved.

* * *

_This is a future world, with about 30% of humanity replaced with machines, built to serve, entertain, help, protect, and order. Enju Saion-Ji, technical supervisor and all-around tsundere, the creator of her own kind, has made this world a better place for the future. But is this a future for our kind, someday? Will we see humanity and machines coexist to help people? Perhaps we may never know. And if you're wonder what sort of lifestyle Enju Saion-JI has, other than her android counterpart, who suffered a complete 180 of herself, from a happy and perky girl to a troubled and stressed out lady, it's best to save it in your personal data, and locked by a password.  
This is Enju's World… Enju's Life… Enju's Love… and Enju's Dream… all rolled into one peaceful world._

* * *

Enju returned to her limo, as Sonia was standing in attention. She ordered, "Partake on anywhere to go, madam?"

Enju said, "Sonia, take me home. I'll be waiting for Kazuki to be discharged from the hospital."

"Yes, madam."

The limo drove away, as Enju returned home.

* * *

_Whether or not you believe that this seems odd and confusing, ask Enju Saion-Ji, the creator of a future utopia… virus-free, conflict-free, and steadfast in peaceful life. She'll tell you that this is how she envisioned her life, and if anybody feels uneasy by the drama that may be caused, she can fix it. After all, her world is only human… in the "**Tales of the Bizarre**"._

* * *

The limo arrived at Enju's home. Enju waited by her limo, as Sonia reached the door. She dropped to her knees and wound down. Sonia powered down, as Enju rolled down the window. She then groaned, in a blank glare, "Not again…"

She stepped out and carried Sonia into her house. She sighed, "Every time… Every single time… I blame Kazuki for this… But I mean, I can't stay mad at him, just because…"

As she carried Sonia inside, she continued to grumble and compliment over her boyfriend, going from tsun to dere.

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_A story that I created in a whim, and a swell idea that I thought of. Originally, this was meant to be for Hotaru, but sadly, I planned on using her for a previous story we did.  
This Tales of the Bizarre features Moé Ninja Girls' Enju Saion-Ji, Kazuki Araya, Akari Hanao, Myu Momochi, Tengge Yomoda, Lily Fuma, & Yamabuki Suou and Danganronpa's Sayaka Maizono, Toko Fukawa, Chiaki Nanami, Sonia Nevermind, Mikan Tsumiki, Ibuki Mioda, TeruTeru, Hajime Hinata, and Kaede Amakatsu. Only the girls that were featured in cameos were all robots, and Kazuki, Teru, & Hajime were all human. Enju, of course, played dual roles._

* * *

**_Good night out there, wherever you are…_**


End file.
